The promise
by ryuu2206
Summary: "Do you remember, Iwa-chan?"


-Iwa-chan~

-Hmm?

The words died in Tooru's throat and he shifted so he was laying on his back. It was dark and the sky was clear and a lot of stars were visible.

Hajime didn't force the subject. He let Tooru have his time. Soon they'll have to leave for university. New city, new people. He hadn't asked Tooru where he was going and Tooru hadn't asked him either. They just knew they'll go different ways and that was it.

Hajime tucked his arms under his head and sighed. He just wanted a glass of fresh icy lemonade but he couldn't get up _now_ because he had a suddenly very emotional and nostalgic headache of a friend that couldn't just talk already. It was always like this. When he was nervous or having something on his mind, Oikawa would start spacing out and frown, then he'll pout even more often than normal, more whinny,(more fake grins) then he'll start chewing on his lip like he was revenging on it for some, usually absurd reason, in Hajime's opinion. Tooru bit his lip. _'Yep. Here we go.'_

-Do you remember..., Tooru spoke quietly.

' _Huh? C'mon Oikawa you have to be more clear, I can't read your mind y'know'_

-Do I remember _what_ , Oikawa?

Iwaizumi expected Oikawa to pout and whine that " _you're so mean, Iwa-chan_ " or something like that. Instead, all he got was a soft sigh that resembled very much a hesitation.

-The promise, Iwa-chan~

' _Oh..._ _ **Oh**_ _...'_

Oikawa stretched his hand holding up his pinky.

* * *

 _They were 5 and they met for the first time in the park. Hajime was running after insects. He had a jar with 4 cicadas that he was carrying. Tooru was playing in the sand when something collided with him and he collapsed. He was on the verge of crying when_

 _-Yes! Gotcha! it was a boy his age with dark brown eyes and short dark spiky hair and a huge grin of accomplishment on his face. Oh, sorry I hit you! Are you ok?_

 _Tooru nodded._

 _-W-what did you catch?_

 _-Oh, the other boy grinned again. This! he said cheerfully as he slightly opened his hands to show Tooru a cicada. Tooru did NOT scream._

 _-Ahahahahaha! Are you afraid of insects? the spiky haired boy asked._

 _Tooru glared._

 _-No! It is just ugly! Throw it away!_

 _The raved haired glared back._

 _-No._ _I caught it, I'm gonna keep it forever_ _! And it is not ugly! Look! he grinned again, showing his jar to Tooru. I have 4 more! Dad caught 'em for me!_

 _Tooru looked at the jar with caution. It was all right as long as they stayed there in the jar. Closed. Away from him._

 _-Tehehe! I'll put this one in the collection too!_

 _Tooru watched as the boy opened the jar - he totally did NOT cringe, stop laughing! - and put the new cicada in._

 _-There! Imma catch more, do you wanna come? Um.._

 _-Oikawa Tooru, he grinned._

 _-Iwaizumi Hajime, the other boy grinned back. So, wanna come?_

 _-Yeah! Let's go!_

 _It hadn't gone pretty well, since Tooru had a certain dislike towards insects, but oh well._

 _-Wow, look at that bug! We need to catch it! We have to! You go there and I'll come from behind and catch it._

 _-Okee'._

 _Hajime was very happy with the bug. But when he tried to put it in the jar, the insect somehow managed to escape. He felt like crying. He liked that bug. And it was NOT because he had caught it with a boy with chocolate brown wavy hair. Nope. Not because that boy was the only that had ever wanted to go bug hunting with him._

 _-Aww. Don't worry, Iwa-chan! We'll catch the next one._

 _-Mhm. Okay. And don't call me that!_

 _-But, Iiiiwa-chaaan. You have such a long name! I-wa-i-zu-mi, he let out a long sigh._

 _Hajime just puffed._

 _-Let's go find one more._

 _-Okee~._

 _~o~_

 _-Ne, Iwa-chan. What are you gonna do with the bugs?_

 _-_ _I caught them, I'll keep them_ _! Hajime smiled proudly at his jar with 6 cicadas and a few more bugs._

* * *

 _They were 7 and it was the first day of school. Hajime was nervous, but he wouldn't admit it. He was bouncing on his heels waiting beside his parents._

 _-Oh, it's Iwa-chan! a familiar voice. Iwa-chan, yahoo! He was now facing familiar chocolate brown and matching hair._

 _-Oikawa! he grinned._

 _-Uoooh, you're going to this school too? Cool. I wonder if we'll be in the same class. What do you think, Iwa-chan?_

 _-I dunno._

 _-Ne, Iwa-chan._

 _-What? Hajime turned his head to look at Oikawa._

 _-Are you nervous? Tooru's eyes were so bright._

 _-Tch, what for? There's nothing to be nervous about, Oikawa. It will be ok,_

 _-You're right! Oikawa nodded._

 _-Hey, what's that? Hajime asked pointing at a mini-plushie attached to Oikawa's schoolbag zip._

 _-Oh, Oikawa's smile got brighter, if that was even possible. It's an alien! Do you like it? Do you like aliens, Iwa-chan? Aliens are so cool!_

 _-But not as cool as Godzilla! Hajime claimed as he show Tooru his mini-plushie attached to his schoolbag._

 _-Waa, so fluffy!_

 _They were in the same class._

 _~o~_

 _-Iwa-chan!_

 _-I told you not to call me that, Oikawa!_

 _-Here, this is for you! Oikawa handed him an alien keychain, so you see how cool aliens are._

 _-Jeez, you really hate to lose don't you? Hajime said, but he put the keychain at his keys as he was talking._

 _-You'll really keep it? Oikawa sounded surprised._

 _-Of course!_ _You gave it to me, I'll keep it._

 _Oikawa gave him one of those bright grins of his before the bell rang for class._

* * *

 _They were 9 when Oikawa's passion for volleyball had awoken._

 _-Iwa-chan~_

 _-Stop calling me that!_

 _Oikawa ignored the comment as always._

 _-Let's join the volleyball club!_

 _-What._

 _-Volleyball, Iwa-chan! It's so cool! You know, there are three wing spikers and they are so powerful, they spiked to score points and-and the one who takes most of the points is called ace, it's so cool! And also the middle blockers, middle blockers are 2, and they are so tall! And there's also a libero, he has to guard the back of the team, he receives most of the balls. But the coolest is the setter! I want to play as a setter! C'mon Iwa-chan, let's join!_

 _-You go join, why do you have to drag me into this too? It's too troublesome!_

 _-Iwa-chaaan~_

 _The next days they were in the gym and Oikawa's eyes have never been so sparkly._

 _~o~_

 _-You know, Iwa-chan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to._

 _What's gotten into him all of a sudden? Looking around, Hajime saw the looks others were throwing towards Oikawa. Oh... But he still didn't understand /why/._

 _-Nu-uh._ _I started playing, I'll keep playing_ _, I'm gonna be the ace! he smirked as he gave Oikawa a thumb up._

 _Tooru's eyes lit up._

* * *

 _They were 12 and things were going worse and worse._

 _Oikawa was getting more ugly looks than ever. That's when he must've started to fake his smile, Hajime though. And he got so better at it, the dumbass!_

 _-Hey, Iwaizumi, wanna come play with us?_

 _-Huh? What are you playing?_

 _-Tug war._

 _Hajime threw a glance at Oikawa who was suddenly very interested in his history notes._

 _-Yeah, we'll come._

 _-Um, i mean you. As in, just you. As in, without him._

 _Hajime frowned, 'what? What was going on? Did Oikawa do something he didn't know about?' Tooru bit lip._

 _-Oikawa-_

 _-Come on, Iwaizumi! Come play with us. Why are you hanging out with him anyway?_

 _-What._

 _-Pft, I mean, he's so annoying, he and his aliens, that's all he's talking about. And volleyball. He's lame and boring. Stop being friends with him and come with us._

 _Oh, so that was it. Just because of aliens and volleyball? Tooru was chewing on his lower lip now with no mercy. Hajime scoffed. Oikawa clenched his fists. He was so screwed. He saw this coming, he just hoped it will last a little bit longer. Well, a lot longer actually._

 _-Really? Well, unlike YOU, I don't leave my friends just like that. I choose them, I keep them for ever!_

 _Oikawa's eyes widened._

 _-And I don't care about your game. We were in a conversation anyway. You can leave now. Hajime finished his speech and turned his back to his classmates, facing Oikawa._

 _The other kids left, obviously angry. Buy no one dared to provoke Iwaizumi, because they knew he was strong. He beat all of them at arm-wrestling._

 _Oikawa was looking at him with wide eyes._

 _-Tch, don't look at me like that! Hajime said, scratching the back of his head and looking side-away._

 _-Iwa-chan. Did you really mean it?_

 _-Of course, Dumbasskawa. I said I'll be the ace, I'll keep my word!_

 _-Iwa-chan! Why did you do that to my name?_

 _Hajime shrugged. You deserve it._

 _-So rude, Iwa-chan!_

 _The bell rang for class._

 _~o~_

 _They were walking home when:_

 _-Nee, Iwa-chan._

 _-What?_

 _-You said you'll keep you promise about becoming the ace._

 _-I said I'll keep my word, not promise._

 _-Same thing, Iwa-chan!_

 _-No, it's not same thing, Dumbasskawa._

 _-Tch, you really enjoy that, don't you?_

 _Iwaizumi smirked._

 _-So mean!_

 _Iwaizumi just shrugged._

 _-Then, Iwa-chan, we'll be best friends forever, won't we?_

 _-I have a feeling I'll regret this._

 _Oikawa laughed and held out his pinky._

 _-Promise?_

 _Iwaizumi sighed and stretched out his pinky too._

 _-Promise._

 _But Oikawa caught his small smile and grinned._

* * *

 _-Don't overwork yourself, Dumbasskawa!_

 _-It's fine, Iwa-chan. Just a few more serves!_

* * *

 _-You're doing it again, Asskawa!_

 _-I'm fine, Iwa-chan! Just a few more minutes. I'll go home after that._

* * *

 _-Stop overworking yourself! You'll get hurt and you won't be able to play at all then, stupid Oikawa!_

 _-It's all right, Iwa-chan! I'll go home right away~_

- _As if! Get your ass out of this gym already!_ _I made a promise, Oikawa, and I'll keep it-_

* * *

' _-forever_ ' Hajime reached out and intertwined their pinkies. _'Dumbass'._

* * *

-By the way, where are you going to university?

-Toky-

-WHAAT! Hajime shot up.

-I- where are you going Iwa-chan?

-TOKYO, YOU DUMBASS, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?

-Iwa-chan! We're gonna be roommates!

Hajime lay back with a sigh.

-And I thought I saw the last of you.

-So rude, Iwa-chan! What about your promise?

-'ll Keep it forever, he muttered after a pause. Oikawa grinned.

-OIKAWA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DON'T DRINK THE ALL LIMONADE, YOU DUMBASS, I WAITED SO MUCH TO DRINK SOME!


End file.
